The END is Near
by Snowfairy1
Summary: Igneel gives Lucy a very important request to Lucy when Natsu starts to fight Mard Geer. What does this request mean and why did he give it to Lucy out of all people? What does the destroying or opening of E.N.D. have to do with Natsu's safety? And how does Igneel know Layla Heartfilia? (I'm bad at summaries so please just read) Pairings: Nalu and minor Jerza, Gruvia, Gale
1. Their missions

Lucy gaped at the huge flying figure that had just came out of Natsu. Her eyes widened when she realized just what that figure was and her air whooshed out of her body as she gasped. Igneel, the king of fire dragons, Natsu's father. How could this be, how has Igneel been inside Natsu this whole entire time without Natsu knowing! Natsu couldn't have known right? Lucy looked over at Natsu and all of her feelings of confusion and disbelief where wiped away when she saw the look on Natsu's face. He was standing there looking up at his father who he hadn't seen in so long with tears streaming down his face and pain disbelief confusion and joy all written on his face at once. Lucy didn't know what to do, she knew though that she couldn't begin to comprehend what Natsu was feeling and she also knew that all she had to do was to be there for Natsu like he was for her.

"Salamander! Is that really Igneel? You tellin' me he was inside your body this whole time? Cut the bullshit!" Gajeel yelled roughly.

I sharply turned to look at Gajeel and give him the evil eye. How could he be this insensitive!? I turned me gave to Levy and Juvia expected them to be looking at Gajeel the same way but they both were looking at me with confusion on their faces. Why could no one else see the pain Natsu was in.

"Like I even got a clue...and this whole time...this whole time I was looking for him." natsu said as he shoke.

I began to walk over to him but as soon as I took my first step I saw fire starting to appear under Natsu's feet and the next thing I knew he was flying up towards Igneel and Acnologia yelling at Igneel. Natsu started questioning his father and I couldn't blame him for being so upset. Why would someone do that to their son, dissapear without a word but then show back up all of a sudden out of their son themselves. My body as tight with nerves since Natsu was up their with the dragons and at anytime he could be hurt. Igneel let out a huge blast and I watched in awe as it made its way over to Acnologia engulfing the dragon of despair in a world of red fire. My face heated up from the fire and I stared in amazment at Natsu's father, surely he would be able to stop Acnologia. Unfortunatly though when the fire cleared up Acnologia was still there as strong as ever with not even a scratch on him. Natsu please come down before you get hurt I pleaded in my head. It seemed like Igneel could read minds because I saw him say a couple of last words to Natsu then Igneel took him and flung him down to the ground a little bit away from we were. As tired as I was I willed me legs to run over to Natsu as fast as I could. As I got closer I could see someone else standing there with Natsu, he had dark hair up into a ponytail and he was holding close to his chest a book with the letters E.N.D. On it. My heart leaped in my chest as I figured out that the man I saw talking to Natsu was no other then Mard Geer the master of Tartarus. The man that had ordered for my death was a couple of yards away from me but I still kept on running because I knew that Natsu needed someone close by as I was told by Lisanna, Natsu is always stronger with his friends near.

"you are right Natsu is always stronger with his friends close to him, exspecially a friend that is very precious to him."

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around.

"Who is that?" I exclaimed.

"You are a smart girl, I know that you already know the answer to that."

"Igneel," I breathed.

The fire dragon chuckled, "the one and only."

"Why did you leave Natsu all alone, why did you never tell him you were alive and okay?"

"Settle down girly, now is not the time for that you will get your answers eventually but I need you to help me with something for the time being."

"And what is that," I questioned.

"You are aware of the book that the master of hades is carrying correct?"

"Yes, the book of E.N.D."

"Correct, I have given the mission of stealing the book from Mard Geer to Natsu."

"So what do you want me to do? Help Natsu get the book?"

"I need you to make sure that Natsu does not either open or destroy the book or something terrible will happen, I have already told him this but I know he wasn't listening."

"What terrible thing will happen?" I questioned.

"Trust me when I tell you nothing good."

"Why can't you just tell me!?"

"Because I don't know if you would be able to handle it, excpecially you out of anyone here."

"Then why me! If I can't handle it why not pick someone who can and just to make clear I am strong I am not a little baby like I was when I first joined the guild."

"I know that you are strong, I have seen you grow with my own eyes. And the answer to why you is because it is you. No one else would be able to do this like you can. I picked you because I know of your importance to my son. While inside him I could feel what his heart felt and I know that you are one of the most precious existances on this earth to my son. I would entrust his life to you and feel safe about it. When your future self died Natsu was in so much pain that he couldn even speak. You may not know it but this job is only something you can do. So I need to know can you do it?

I was in shock, never had someone believed in me this much besides Natsu. What shocked me even more was Igneel saying that I was a precious existance to Natsu. Natsu never really talks about his feelings so I could never really tell my importance to Natsu. But I knew that I had already decided on what to do.

"Yes, you can count on me."

"Great, the only other thing I have to say is if E.N.D. Is opened or destroyed and Natsu isn't able to overcome it by himself I need to know that you will do anything in your power to stop him without killing him."

It was a confusing request but I knew that if Igneel said it it was important.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you Lucy Heartfilia my son and I will forever be in your debt."

I smiled and started running towards Natsu again, the wind howling againts me.

"You look even more like Layla then when the first time I saw you."

Did Igneel just say something? I tried to listen but the wind was to loud and I couldn't hear anything. I guess not I shrugged and continued running to Natsu and Mard Geer. Only if I knew know what was going to happen next, I might have been able to stop it.


	2. Their struggles

My feet were sore, my eyes stinging from the constant wind lashing against my face, and my heart was thumping wildly inside of my chest. I slowed down to a walk as I approached Natsu and the king of hades.

"Ahh another insect to be crushed underneath my foot," Mard Geer drawled.

Natsu whipped his head around and stared at me in shock but then turned his attention towards Mard Geer again.

"I saw him first Lucy! It's my job to fight him you can't steal him from me!" Natsu hollered at me.

I starred at him with exasperation on my face. Seriously, is that really what he thought I was doing here. Sometimes I wondered if he even had a brain.

"Don't worry Natsu I'm not here to fight him but if you need help I can always join,"I offered.

"No worries, I won't be needing any helping defeating this old man. You saved everyone's asses earlier its my time to help out now," he grinned.

I looked down at my feet and blushed. Even though he is a idiot he somehow always makes everything okay.

Mard Geer was still standing there quietly observing us cocking his head to the side. His eyes landed on mine and I felt a sudden chill go throughout my body.

"Aw so you are the celestial wizard who survived here in tartarus by yourself for so long. I would say I am impressed but vermin doesn't impress me. Awhile ago I knew of another celestial mage that reminds me of you but she died because of her stupidity. I have to admit though a celestial wizard is a much easier way for my plan then what I was planning." Mard Geer said more to himself then Natsu and me.

The king of hades was deep in thought and his ramblings made no sense to me. I glanced over at Natsu who looked just as confused as I was. He saw me looking and he shrugged.

"Fire dragon fist!" Natsu roared as he quickly attempted to attack Mard Geer. The king of Hades easily side stepped Natsu then swept his leg out and knocked natsu over onto the ground.

"How much stronger you will be soon," he cooed.

"What the hell! Stop saying things that no one understands!" Natsu yelled as he pushed himself up and tried attacking Mard again.

This time though Natsu wasn't so lucky the king of hades quickly deflected his attack then made vines with thorns come out of the earth and entrap Natsu onto the floor.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed as I pulled out leo's key and started running towards him.

Before I could even call my spirit out though Mard Geer sent some of his vines and they snatched Leo's key from my hand. I reached down to pull another key from my belt but my hand only meet air instead of the inside of my key holder. My blood ran cold as the realization hit me and I slowly looked up at the king of hades. He was dangling my key pouch from one finger and looking at me smugly. Natsu was still struggling to get free from the vines but the more he struggled the more the vines tightened and the more the thorns sunk into his skin. He tried to light the vines on fire but they weren't even affected by his fire.

"It seems to me like the two of you might be struggling." Mard Geer sneered at us.

"YOU BASTARD LET ME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Natsu bellowed.

Mard Geer just continued standing there looking down at us with much distaste and amusement in his eyes. He thought that there was no way that either of them could fight back now, but he was dead wrong. I slowed down my breathing and took a breath in and then out as I closed my eyes. In my mind I pictured Aquarius with her water basin sitting on a rock sunbathing, one of her eyes opened up and she yelled at me while she made a giant wave that crashed into me and sent me flying.

"Thank you Aquarius." I whispered as I could feel the marks on my chest appear again.

"Did you say something girl?" Mard Geer questioned.

My eyes snapped open and I smiled.

"Yes."

I sent a huge wave crashing down onto Mard Geer that made him lose grip of my keys and swept him far away from where me and Natsu were. I grabbed the keys out of the air and immediately called out Cancer.

"Can you cut those vines around Natsu?" I asked hopefully.

Cancer dashed over to Natsu and in a few snips Natsu was standing there free of the vines Mard Geer had casted upon him. I sent Cancer back to the celestial realm and ran over to Natsu.

"Are you okay, do your injuries hurt to much?" I questioned.

I ripped off some of my sleeve and wrapped it around one of the bigger gashes on Natsu's arm.

"Mard Geer will be back soon and when he comes we have to be ready to fight." I finally looked up at Natsu's face and I blushed. He was looking at me with wide eyes and just starring intently.

"Lucy, you are so cool."

My face heated up even more and I looked down at my feet.

"I am not, I just did what I needed to do so we wouldn't die." I looked back up at his face.

He was looking at me with his notorious grin. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on the top of my head.

"Thanks for saving my ass again." He smiled.

My face broke out into a smile and my cheeks tinted pink. I would always be here for him even when no one else was. I don't know when I decided that but I knew now that I would never be able to leave him.

"I guess I underestimated you."

I spun around and saw Mard Geer starring sharply at me and Natsu. Natsu stepped out in front of me and hid me behind his back.

"Well I have had fun but it is time for me to get to business."

With one swipe of his hand a huge vine came out and knocked Natsu over and with another swipe of his hand a huge thorn cage formed around me. Natsu jumped back up and threw a punch at Mard Geer who easily side stepped it.

"Let Lucy go!" Natsu snarled.

"See if I did that she would only get in my way and I would have to kill her and I need her for later. Now Natsu shall we begin?" he grinned as he grasped the book of E.N.D even tighter. "Finally everything is in place. One seal is opened and the other one is soon to be too."

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no clue what you are saying!? Natsu yelled.

"Don't worry Natsu Dragneel you will find out soon enough. The E.N.D is near."


	3. Their magic

"Don't worry Natsu Dragneel you will find out soon enough. The E.N.D is near."

Mard Geer raised the book of E.N.D over his head and smiled at it.

"The time has come Master, no longer will you have to wait."

The wheels of my brain started to turn as I started to process everything. The book, everything had to do with the book. Igneel's words rang in my head.

"Natsu, you have to get the book quickly!" I yelled frantically.

Natsu hesitated for one moment but in the next he was leaping into the air after Mard Geer. The king of hades beckoned his army of vines, they twined themselves around him and out in front of him making a barrier. Natsu rolled to the side then kicked out his leg to try and knock Mard Geer of his feet. But instead one of the vines wrapped itself around Natu's leg and flung him into a brick slab and Natsu's head slammed against the brick with a sickening thunk.

"Natsu!" I screamed worriedly.

"Don't worry Lucy I won't be beaten that easily." Natsu slowly stood up and grinned in my direction. I could make out a red liquid dripping from his head as he regained his composure.

"My dad made a official request to me for this job. I will complete it and then my dad will explain to me where he has been all this time and why he left me. I WILL NOT LOSE!' Natsu yelled as he propelled himself forward to attack Mard Geer again.

Lucy could feel the anger, sadness, and loneliness in Natsu's words, all of his emotions felt like her own as she watched him continue to fight Mard Geer with determination. Hope started to rise in her stomach as Natsu started to gain the upper hand. The king of hades was having trouble with keeping up with Natsu's fast attacks and Natsu was only getting quicker. Natsu's flames burned even brighter then usual as he punched, kicked, and attacked Mard Geer, it was if the sun itself was fighting a battle with the moon. Lucy smiled, that was the Natsu she knew, always getting stronger and never giving up no matter what the odds. Just when Natsu was inches from getting the book a high shrill noise erupted in my ear drum. **Pain**, it blinded my vision and made me bite down so hard on my tongue that blood filled me mouth. I felt myself drop onto the floor and I curled up in a ball. All I could do was will myself to not black out and to take the pain.

**Natsu**, was he okay, was he going through the same pain that I was going through? The last thing I remember was hearing something laughing, not a laugh that was pure and innocent, but a laugh that was full of something much darker and crazier then I had ever heard before my vision went black.

When I woke up I knew that something was wrong. My body somehow in someway felt empty inside. I felt like something very important had disappeared but I couldn't figure out just what it was. My eyes slowly opened and I took in my surrondings. I was still inside the thorn cage that Mard Geer had put me in and my body was curled up into a ball. I uncurled my body and looked outside of the cage. Natsu was laying on the floor few feet away from me unconscious.

"Natsu." I croaked. "Natsu!"

I saw his body shift a little bit then I heard him groan.

"What the hell?" He sat up and looked around.

"Did you hear that noise to?" I asked.

"Yeah, it about blew up my eardrums." He looked around again. "Where is Mard Geer?"

I looked around the area and saw no signs of him. "I have no idea."

"Well I guess we should get you out of that cage then." He smiled.

"I Guess!?"

He laughed one of his famous laughs and walked up to the cage.

"You might want to move back." he said while he prepared himself to melt through the vines.

"But Natsu, Mard Geer said that your fire doesn't work on his vines."  
>"I am just going to prove him wrong. I'm fired up!" He grinned.<p>

I backed away from the front of the cage as Natsu put his hands on the vines.

"Anytime Natsu," I muttered.

He looked up at me and my stomach dropped. This was not happening.

"Natsu..."

I slowly reached down to my key pouch and pulled out Virgo's key. But when I tried to call her out nothing happened. I started to shake and my stomach was churning. Now I figured out what that important something was that I had felt was missing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Natsu bellowed as he dropped onto his knees.

Then I heard the laughing. The same laugh that I had heard before I blacked out. That evil sadistic laugh.

"I see that you two have discovered what has happened." He sneered.

"Our magic..." I sputtered.

"Yes your magic. Face has been released and now all of the wizards on the planet are powerless." Mard Geer exclaimed excitedly.

Natsu was still on his knees looking down at his hands shaking his head, I faintly heard him muttering no again.

"Natsu..."

He looked up at me with glazed eyes. It felt so foreign to see him like this, so unsure and confused. I reached out throught the cage bars and put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. His eyes came out of the glazed state and he stood up. When I dropped my hand away from his shoulder he grabbed my hand with his own and squeezed mine almost like he was trying to reassure me as we looked into each others eyes.

"I am sorry to say but I have to end this little moment. What am I saying I'm not sorry." He laughed out his own horrible joke.

"_Lucy."_

"_Igneel!"_

"_Mard Geer is going to open the book of E.N.D, I was foolish to believe that we could stop him from doing that so now you have to be ready to do your part."_

"_But I don't have magic anymore! How am I suppose to do my part when I can't use magic?"_

"_You will find a way Lucy, I promise you."_

"_Alright I will try.."I said unsurely._

"_Thank you, and one more thing Lucy."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't give up on Natsu."_

"_I wouldn't be able to."_

"_Good luck."_

I watched as Mard Geer started to raise the book above his head again and I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. Natsu squeezed my hand tighter as Mard Geer lowered the book in front of him.

"My Lord, after all these years it is finally time."

My heart was now beating so hard that you could probably hear it. Questions ran through my brain. What is E.N.D going to be, how powerful will this thing be? Mard Geer looked up at us one more time and then he opened the book of E.N.D.

"My Lord, come out."

I squeezed Natsu's hand and closed my eyes and waited and waited and waited for E.N.D to appear but nothing happened. I could feel Natsu's hand getting hot in my own, we were both probably just sweating with anticipation, but his hand kept getting hotter and hotter to the point where my hand started to burn.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I pulled my hand away from his.

I looked up at him in confusion. My blood ran cold. Natsu's mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were opened wide.

"Natsu! Whats wrong?" I questioned.

But before he could answer a blood curdling scream made its way out of his mouth. I jumped backwards as his whole entire body erupted into flames.

"Answer me Natsu! What is happening!?" I yelled at him.

But somewhere deep inside me I knew what was happening to him, but I couldn't admit it to myself because if I did I wouldn't know if I could handle it. But the more and more I watched Natsu twist in agony and pain the more that terrible thought came to mind. My body crawled as Natsu continued to transform, I wanted to help him but all I could do was hang on to the side of my cage and watch Natsu go through something this terrible by himself. I watched in horror as horns erupted from his head, they came right out of his soft pink hair that I loved so much. Then as he give a huge shriek wings erupted from his back tearing holes in his skull jacket.

"NATSU!" I screamed.

I put my hands up to my face and felt tears streaming down my face.

"Natsu.." I called again this time between sobs. But unlike the last time, Natsu looked up at me. I saw the terror and pain flashing through his eyes, I saw how scared and lost he looked but then all of that was gone in one instant. Because the oynx eyes that always kept me going and comforted me disappeared as they were replaced with pitch black eyes that was devoid of any emotion and held no sign of Natsu Dragneel that I knew and cared about. That was the moment when I finally admitted it to myself.

Natsu Dragneel was E.N.D.


	4. Their decisions

Gray POV

I could feel it, the emptiness in my body, my magic that I had worked so hard on strengthening under Ul's guidance was gone. The rage filled my body, making my vision blurry. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Questions with no answers overflowed inside me. We are doomed. Now that Face has been activated we won't be able to fight back against the demons. Fairy tail will be a destroyed. Magnolia will be destroyed. Fiore will be destroyed. The world will be destroyed. Pain, despair, exhaustion, suffering, death. No one will know happiness anymore, just sadness. The innocent will be turned dark and the dark will be turned evil. Not one person will be safe from the destruction that is going to come. We will all die. Mothers, fathers, wife's, husbands, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, friends, everyone. _Dad... _I feel onto my knees and rested my forehead on the ground. No, no, no, no, no.

"NOOO!" I screamed us I pounded my fist against the ground.

Dark thoughts were swarming around in my head and I couldn't stop them. The blackness started to take me, slowly I felt myself slipping into it. I was engulfed in the darkness, no light present in the slightest. It felt nice, now I wouldn't have to worry about anything, I can just stay in my darkness for the rest of time.

"Gray-sama."

Who is trying to call me out of my dark home.

"Gray-sama!"

The voice called at me more persistently. It was anoying.

"Gray-sama!" The voice screamed.

Light started to fill inside my darkness. The light came down and encircled my body, warming myself. The darkness was disappearing rapidly as the light took over. The darkness was gone and I started gaining consciousness. I felt something wrapped around me holding me close to them.

"Gray-sama, I am so sorry. I... I am so sorry. So sorry!" A voiced quivered right by my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly so that they could adjust to the light. When they did I was taken back at what I found. Juvia was hugging me tightly against herself as she cried and apologized over and over again. I lifted my arm and placed my hand on the top of her head.

"You don't need to apologize Juvia." I quietly whispered into her ear.

She pulled back quickly with amazement in her eyes and also deep sorrow.

"But Gray-sama your dad... I..." She fumbled with her words.

"Juvia." I pulled her back into a hug. "Thank you."

"Gray-sama" She cried.

We sat there awhile like that, just holding onto each other. I had never realized how much I needed Juvia and how much she had a affect on me until that moment. She had pulled me out of the darkness, she had fulfilled my fathers final wish, she brought happiness into me life, I needed her. Juvias's body went stiff in my arms.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Face, Juvia... Juvia doesn't have any magic anymore."

"Yeah I know, neither do I."

"But Gray-sama, your arm."

I looked down at my tattooed arm that was a reminder of the demon slaying magic my father gave. Wait my fathers magic, demon magic!

"That's it Juvia, my demon slaying magic! It should still work since my father gave it to me and he was a demon in a way."

I raised my arm and called upon the magic. Ice spread across the ground by my feet. A smile spread across my face.

"The fight isn't over yet!" I yelled.

"Gray, Juvia!"

Juvia and I looked over and saw Levy running towards us with Gajeel behind her trudging along with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You found him!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yes, Juvia found Gray-sama." She smiled up at Levy.

I then noticed the position that Juvia and I were still in. I quickly let go and stood up trying to keep the blush from appearing on my face. Gajeel looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Gihee," He grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Levy.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes, everyone's magic is gone, but other then that mostly everyone is okay." She answered.

"What do you mean by mostly everyone?

Levy looked down at the ground sadly. Gajeel looked at me in the eye but this time not jokingly.

"Salamander and bunny girl are missing." He replied solemnly.

"Missing?"

"Yeah no one can find them. And Mard Geer is also no where to be found."

Natsu.. Lucy... please be okay.

"We should probably go meet up with the oth-"

A loud noise came from behind us. We all spun around quickly to see if we could find the source of the noise, but it was to far away. It sounded like the highest and most pain filled scream that I had ever heard and it was soon joined in by another high agonized scream.

"What the hell!" Gajeel cursed covering his ears.

Then suddenly everything went quiet.

"Well that was weir-" I started saying before another terrifying thing happened.

A huge column of fire blew up into the air turning the sky a orangish red. Even from here I could feel the warmth of the flames as they licked up into the sky.

Fire. A flame demon. E.N.D. My fathers last words rang through my head. I started walking towards the pillar of fire.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing?" Juvia asked.

"I'm going to crush E.N.D."

Lucy POV

Fire. The world had been engulfed in fire. Natsu... E.N.D was surrounded by the fire as he observed his body. He looked more like an animal then a human as his wings beated back and fourth and his black eyes looked at his surroundings. Fear paralyzed my body, I was so scared. Mard Geer was off to my left laughing still as he watched Natsu, no E.N.D, examine himself.

"Now it is your turn to play your part." Mard Geer smiled gleefully as his eyes settled on me.

What could he possibly want with me? What did he intend for me to do?

"I am not doing anything for you." I spat at him as my eyes kept on watching Natsu.

"Do you want to die?" Mard Geer asked me.

I swallowed and took a breathe full of ash. Of course I didn't want to die, but if I had to do something that would hurt my friends to live I would rather die.

"If you don't all you have to do is one little thing."

I stayed quiet.

"I want you to seal the other half of E.N.D that is good."

"What do you mean."

"Your little friend that calls himself the son of a dragon, I want you to take that part of his personality and seal it in the celestial spirit world."

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to do that. There would be no pathway to send him that."

Mard Geer then smiled and pulled the book out from his cloak.

"What do you think this is?" He grinned.

No way. A portal to the celestial world was there. Does that mean that when Mard Geer opened the book, he opened a portal from the celestial world and that is how E.N.D got out? But that would also have to mean that E.N.D was sealed there beforehand by a celestial wizard. Also Mard Geer would not be able to open the portal to the celestial world to let E.N.D himself. He would need a celestial wizard present when he opened the book for the portal to open. Realization dawned on me. I was the celestial wizard that was present for the portal to open, I was the one who let E.N.D out. I was the one who did this to Natsu.

"NO!" I cried out.

Mard Geer just kept on chuckling.

"Oh yes. You were the one who made this all possible for me. You have brought on the destruction of the world."

"I will never seal that part of Natsu up. If you think I will then you are crazy! I don't even have my magic anymore you took that away from me yourself with Face. Even if I had my magic though I would never do that, I would rather die."

"Well that can be arranged." He snarled.

He released the thorn cage that I was in and started walking towards me. I closed my eyes tightly and dug my nails into the skin of my hand waiting for the piercing pain that was sure to come.

"You are stupid, just like your mother!"

I waited for the blow and then blackness but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Natsu!"

The horror that I was looking open made my stomach churn and my head throb.

Natsu was standing in front of me looking down on what was left of Mard Geer. He cocked his head to the side then raised his claw to his mouth licking the blood of the king of hades off of it. I leaned to the side and spilled my guts onto the ground next to me. Was this really Natsu? The Natsu I knew would never do anything remotely close to this. No, I reminded myself this isn't Natsu this is someone for some reason shares the same body as my Natsu. Nat- E.N.D looked down at me and then he bent down and picked something up from the ground. He held it up like a trophy and then he crouched down in front of me and sat it down in my lap. Again in that moment I threw up for on my lap was the head of Mard Geer. E.N.D looked down on me and then he smiled. It wasn't a smile that filled me with warmth but a smile that sent chills throughout my body. Natsu's signature smile was gone and in its place was something far more evil and sinister. E.N.D started to lean down and he reached out one of his clawed hands towards my face.

"Stop right there!"

E.N.D stopped what he was doing and then slowly started to stand up again and look over at the voice.

"Gray," I breathed. Thank god he would fix everything and somehow turn Natsu back to normal.

"Please help him Gray, I can't think of a way to turn him back to normal. Please save him." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucy but there is only one way to save Natsu."

"What is that?" I questioned cautiously.

" To Kill him."


	5. His sacrafice

**Thank you everyone for the sweet reveiws and for following this story and favoriting it. It is my first fan fiction so all the nice reveiws is really making me feel good. Special thanks to Dark Silver Tears, Dark Shining Light, Fdsecretart, and Godschildtweety for commenting multiple times, it makes my day:) I am trying to update as much as I can but school has been a lot this week. Very sorry for the wait. I am trying to decide how long I want to make this fic to be so please comment how long you think it should be. Thank you guys sooo much! Happy reading(;**

"To kill him."

What? Did I just hear him correctly? To kill Natsu? The Natsu that had brought me to Fairy Tail. The Natsu that was always put his life on the line to save everyone? No, I defiantly had hears him wrong. Yeah Natsu and Gray fought a lot but they were practically brothers. Gray wouldn't be able to do such a thing. But the more I looked at Gray the more that I realized that something was different about him. His eyes were much stronger then before but they also carried much pain in them. There was some sort of tattoo swirling up his arm as well.

"Gray, what did you just say? Can you please repeat it..?" I asked hesitantly.

"I said that the only way to stop Natsu is to kill him." Gray said intently.

No, please god no. Killing... killing Natsu is not the only way, my heart knew it. Gray was wrong, I don't know what is wrong with him but there is no way that he is right about this.

"What are you talking about! How can you even suggest something like that? Natsu is your nakama, our nakama. Fairy Tail would never hurt their friends!" I yelled at him.

"Fairy Tail would also do anything to protect their friends and the rest of the world. So if one person has to be sacrificed to save millions of people that is fine. Think about it Lucy, Natsu would never want to hurt innocent people. He would want us to end him before he can do that!" Gray yelled back at me.

I watched as Natsu... E.N.D stared down at Gray with murderous eyes. He turned his head to the side then snapped his wings all the way out to their full capacity. He then started to beat them lifting himself into the air.

"You won't get away!" Gray snarled as he made a huge ice canon, shooting at Natsu as he tried to fly off.

Natsu expertly dodged them and sent back huge balls of fire at Gray almost engulfing him if he hadn't gotten out of the way so fast. Gray scrunched his face up in concentration before sending a volley of ice missiles at Natsu who with one wave of his clawed hand melted them all in a blink. Gray tried attack after attack but nothing was working. I sat there and cried, just like I always did. The fear in my stomach keeping me from standing up and stopping the fight. Lucy get up, I commended myself. But every time I tried my knees buckled and I would drop right back down onto the floor.

"I guess it is time to use that." I heard Gray mutter as he looked down at his tattooed arm.

Gray raised his arm and positioned it at Natsu, Natsu smirked and rose both of hands hands forming two huge waves of fire. They both prepared to attack each other but were interrupted by a small high voice.

"Natsu stop it! Please go back to normal so we can go back home again and eat fish!"

"Happy.." I sobbed.

He had positioned himself right infront of Natsu with his tiny arms spread wide. His whole body was shaking with fear and his eyes were so wide.

"Please lets go home!" He whimpered as tears streamed down his blue face.

"Happy get away from him!" Gray screamed.

"No! Natsu is my best friend! I can't leave him!" Happy yelled.

E.N.D was looking at happy with confusion in his eyes. I tried to tell myself that deep down he recognized him but it looked more like someone who couldn't decide if something was a snack or not.

"Come on Natsu! We can go on more missions together and wreck a town. You, Lucy, and me! All of us together like always!" Happy continued.

My tears were streaming down my face even more then they were a second ago. Yes, Happy was right. Natsu, Happy, and I, going on another adventure laughing and having fun. Natsu getting sick from riding in a carriage, Happy making fun of me and calling me fat, Natsu getting to into it and destroying the whole town, me having to apologize for what Natsu did, then Natsu and happy sneaking into my room at night. Yes sometimes I could get really annoyed at those two but I loved both of them so much.

"Happy, Natsu, lets go home! I yelled smiling through my tears.

Happy turned towards me and smiled. "Ay-"

Red

Pain

Horror

Blood

Natsu

E.N.D

Happy

A scream so loud and high pierced the air. It continued for a long time holding out longer then what would be expected. It was probably louder and higher then anyone expected as well. I reached my hand up to my mouth and found it open. The scream died out as my mouth closed. It was me, that terrifying, piercing scream was me. I looked at the bloody mess that has just landed in my lap. The soft blue hair that was now coated with a dark red. The green scarf that had also been turned red. But nothing came after the scarf. His eyes were still open, staring at me in surprise.

"Happy?" I whispered.

No reply.

"Happy?" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Happy!" I screamed.

Pictures flashed in my mind. Happy laughing and teasing me. Happy first explaining to me who Natsu was. Happy trying to make me buy him fish. Happy carrying me in the sky saving me numerous times. Happy crying as my future self died. Happy upset over leaving Natsu. And now Happy's head in my lap as the rest of his body was in the hands of E.N.D.

"Happy!" I heard Gray cry out from where he was standing.

My body was shaking uncontrollably as I took my fingers and shut happy's eyes. I ripped off some of my skirt and laid it over his head as I sat it down next to me.

"Happy, I promise you, I will save Natsu." I whispered.

I forced my body to stand up and looked over at Gray.

"I will not let you kill Natsu. If you want to kill him you will have to kill me first." I said as strongly as I could muster.

Gray looked very upset ad confused. I could see the sadness and terror in his eyes as he was thinking of what to do.

"Lucy.. there is no other way." He said softly.

"You don't know that! Gray please for Happy, don't do this!"

"Natsu killed happy Lucy, he killed him. If he can kill his best friend without a second thought then how do you think we will be able to stop him." Gray tried reasoning with me.

"Honestly, I don't know, but what I do know is that I won't give up on him even if everyone else does."

"_Thank you Lucy. I am guessing you know why I choose you know. You are the only one who is not going to give up on Natsu. Also you are the only one besides Happy that will bring Natsu out. Now that Happy has passed on I realize that it is a different kind of power that will stop Natsu. Not the love of a friend but the love of a partner. Along with your rare magic you will find a way to save Natsu. Good luck."_

"_I will save him I promise you Igneel just as I promised Happy."_

"Sorry Lucy-san."

From behind me I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold on tight.

"Juvia, you don't understand!" I yelled trying to shake her off me but her grip just got tighter.

"Natsu-san is not himself anymore. I wish that there was another way but it seems like their isn't." She said quietly. On my neck I could feel her tears dropping.

"No!" I squirmed around. If only I wasn't out of magic power. Why in a time like this, I cried.

I watched as Gray and Natsu prepared to fight each other once again.

Juvia murmured next to my ear. "Their last fight."


End file.
